


Left Behind

by tanya3140



Category: Hermitcraft, MindCrack
Genre: Gen, Hermitcraft Spoilers, NHO, i dont usually write and i dont know how long this is gonna be so buckle up!, this is loosely based in the canon physics about reality and servers doc has been setting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanya3140/pseuds/tanya3140
Summary: Loosely based in the canon recent area 77 events... what if Doc remembered all of his past servers and friends - and was suddenly gifted with the power and knowledge to get everything he lost back? And.... Grian didn't.





	Left Behind

When Doc first landed in the land of hermits, he had Etho by his side, as always. Just like the last time. It lasted a while, just like the last time. But never forever. Always abandoned. Worlds came and went, he travelled server to server, keeping all the memories and friendships tucked away in his robotic hard storage. Ready to be recalled at any time.

At one point he had them here with him. The NHO. Together they were unstoppable, they took on the world, until he was the last one left, as always. They left no clues behind. Not even a note. They all disappeared into the jungle, or the plains, across the skyline one by one, until he was alone.

If Doc really wanted to - and sometimes he did - he would take a vacation, turn his prosthetics to their lowest power settings, and just play through the clips and fragments saved in his head. Always thinking, always planning. Other days the man poured himself into his work, papers littering every corner of the room and the walls, working until his batteries ran dry and he needed to drag himself to the charging station he had designed with Etho’s help long long ago.

There was no escape from the past for him, as much as he wished and hoped he could forget and wipe the slate clean. Make a fresh start along with the world, he never could bring himself to pull the final switch and do it. In the end they all were a part of him, for better or for worse. As time passed in the new world, as it always did; new friendships were forged, new battles were fought, and slowly as pain and loss always does… it began to fade.

The piles of paper, covered in figures and equations settled into the corners slowly but surely, pushed to the side. Gathering dust. Every now and then a reminder of the past would strike like the lightning the cyborg monster loved so much. Unpredictable and unspeakably powerful, jolting through his systems and taking over. Something simple like the intricate redstone timers Mumbo or Xisuma built - a flashback - Etho perfecting his final draft of the design. The castles and cars and landscaping every now and then would catch the light the right way - Beef’s castle, never finished, towering over the landscape - and then just as soon as the memories came, they were gone, exactly like lightning.

Every now and then he caught himself whispering. Whispering about Bdubs, or Keralis, or Etho, and the things they had done that had inspired him. The things they had done that he couldn’t have dreamed of doing in a hundred years without their help. Not that the Hermits hadn’t become his friends too, and inspired him in their own ways, over the years… but sometimes. Sometimes it felt a little like trying to fit a square peg into a circular hole left in his soul. It just never fit quite right. Though the Hermits had welcomed him in like part of the family when he showed up in their little realm, he always felt off. Different. Surely he couldn’t be the only one displaced like this?

It wasn’t until the aliens came that he knew the truth of it all. What had to be done. What he had to do. They had spoken to him for a reason after all, he was the link. The one who could get them home - and maybe even himself in the process. He just needed a little help making it happen.


End file.
